Sleep Deprived
by pygmypuff8
Summary: Blaise really should try harder to sleep at night.


**AN: My entry for the sixth round in the Hunger Games Competition on HPFC (side note: I never actually thought I would get this far, so while it's a bit exhausting to write so much, it's freaking awesome!) using the prompts: bliss, "He would've killed me!", Blaise/Theo, knife and Potions. Enjoy, and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Blaise was tired. Not in a sleepy, "just want to rub your eyes a bit and lay down on your arms" tired, but in a "I'll fuck you up with this knife if you come any closer tired". Yes, that kind of tired. Where you just want to growl and murder everyone for looking so bloody cheerful and fucking happy, while you have trouble not sticking yourself with the knife you're supposed to be cutting up ingredients with.

Speaking of the knife, Theo really shouldn't have given it to him. Not in his severely sleep-deprived state. Though to be fair, Theo looked nearly as tired as Blaise felt, though Blaise wagered his tiredness leaned more towards sleepy side of tired.

Blaise looked over at his potions partner, only to frantically grab the other boys' arm to pull back his nodding head from where it had been dangling dangerously above their shimmering bright blue potion. A potion, Blaise was proud to say, they haven't messed up, even in their sleep-deprived states. Though he can't really imagine what occurred that had Theo staying up half the night.

Annoyance broke through his angrily tired hazy, and he shook the arm he had just grabbed, hissing, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to boil your own head?!"

Theo starts at the sound of his voice, shakes his head, and looks at Blaise, annoyed.

"Did you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream…. There was this girl and-"

Blaise rolled his eyes at the blissed out expression on Theo's face, and cut in with, "The same girl you were with last night, I presume. I mean, I have a legitimate reason for being tired, seeing as I have insomnia, but you just fuck up your sleep for the heck of it. Genius, I tell you. Who was the unlucky bint anyway?"

Though it was a perfectly reasonable question, (at least to Blaise, who didn't much care for being politically correct) and Blaise wasn't asking it with more hostility than Theo knew to expect from a sleep-deprived Blaise, Blaise forgot that he was holding the knife, (though he maintains that was Theo's fault, as he feels he really shouldn't be handling sharp objects when he's _that_ sleep-deprived), and gestured a bit wildly, causing Theo to duck, his arms coming up to cover his head.

As Theo's arms came up, however, his elbows hit the cauldron causing it to tilt slowly while Blaise watched in horror, to slow on the uptake to do anything to impede its fall.

Thankfully, for both Blaise and Theo, as Blaise realised belatedly that they had been preparing a burning potion (though why anyone would want to set fire to anything with a potion, he had no idea. Probably for the moronically inclined who wouldn't know which way up to hold their wands), Professor Snape was slightly quicker on the uptake. He waved his wand in the direction of the cauldron just as the liquid reached the lip of the cauldron, vanishing it and allowing the cauldron to harmlessly hit the floor. (Well, harmlessly for everyone else in the class, though not especially for the cauldron, which, unfortunately, had an enormous dent to show for the incident).

Theo, not having seen (or apparently heard) the cauldron hitting the floor, or the ominous hush that had descended over the classroom as Professor Snape levelled a scorching glare in their direction (he never actually scolded the Slytherins, preferring to punish them in subtler ways), exclaimed, his arms falling away from his head, "Oi! Be more careful, will you? You would've killed me with that f-"

"Very sharp knife? That was what you were going to say, wasn't it Mr Nott? Because no Slytherin would be stupid enough to suppose that they could curse in _my_ classroom. Though I can't imagine you're much smarter than a dunderheaded Gryffindor," there was a nervous tinkering laugh from the Slytherins, petering out soon as they realised the Gryffindors were being insulted at their expense, "seeing as you almost allowed the entire classroom to go up in flames. And you," he turned to Blaise, "be more careful with that knife."

He turned around and resumed the class, but Blaise didn't relax. He knew it wasn't over. He'd seen the furious glint in Snape's eye as he turned around, and he knew he, and Theo, would be getting punished creatively sometime in the future.

He seriously needed to get some more sleep.


End file.
